Within The Shadows
by Bella Sparkled
Summary: My version of life after eclipse. Includes: BPOV, APOV, EPOV, JPOV. Undergoing construction.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER:** I did not write Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

I did how ever ask Santa to bring me Edward. So now he is currently locked up in my room tied to my bed… I know… I know he would be strong enough to leave but well… I'm a _EVIL_ little ninja & truth is I'm too scary. -Evil Laugh-

**EDWARD GO AND DO MY BIDDING!**

The Story May Now Unfold.

I had been in such a daze, that I hadn't even realized that now we were at the Cullen's garage. How could I have been so brave just a moment ago? The fright of it all was beginning to kick in. I was completely taken by the possible outcomes, that I couldn't remember entering the car.

I glanced up at Edward; his face was calm, while joy danced behind his eyes. I couldn't chicken out now. This was too important to him, to_me_. I decided to turn my entire focus on him.

Had it been raining?I watched the water crystal dance in his bronze-colored hair. I was slightly amused by the way my brief anxiety washed away all previous details.

The car came to a stop, and the soft purr of the Volvo faded away.

_Of course! _We would get here in record time. Before I could get my seatbelt off my door was open. Edward awaited my exit.

As I walked to my door my heart began to accelerate. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance; this was my idea of death row. Charlie lay on the couch, feet hanging over the arm of our too small couch. My heart did not intend on slowing down.

"Breathe, Bella" Edward whispered in my ear, much too low for Charlie to hear.

_Yes, breathe! _I told myself. _What's the worst that could happen? _Oops! Not the best question! _Shut Up! _I struggled within myself to regain strength, and mostly my sanity.

"Hey, dad" I said slowly, fighting to keep my voice even.

"Hey, kids! I didn't even hear you come in." he replied, then turning his attention back to the news.

I almost felt like running. I cringed at the thought.

Edward, misreading my actions took the lead in the conversation.

"Charlie, well you see Bella and I need to speak with you." Edward said, voice casual. Hands twined we made our way to couch, as Charlie moved to the armchair.

"Oh," Charlie said raising his eyebrow in suspicion. "And may I ask what about?"

"Dad, as you already know I'll be going away soon…" I struggled to keep my voice from breaking. How would he react? "Dad… you see… well, Edward and… er… I are..." _Breathe, breathe, _please just_breathe! _

"I asked Bella to marry me." He spoke each word slowly. Cautious, as if his words were to trigger bomb. I half expected Charlie to take a loaded shot gun to come from under the seat cushion and start shooting.

A wave of emotions flickered on Charlie's face, none of them last more than a half-second. I braced myself for the anticipated emotion. Anger spiraled onto his face, though, it did not reach his eyes. No, anger did not find its way into his eyes─ pain lingered there instead.

"Bella... you... you can't! You're too young, I won't allow it!" His voice was filled with a range of emotion.

I stood up in protest, searching for my voice.

"Dad, please…I" I started to slow my words, being very cautious of what where to come out. "I didn't come here for your approval. I came here to allow you to… well, have advance notice." My heartbeat settled itself as I continued, "It'll be fine dad… I'll be fine. Please, just try to understand, how I feel."

"But Bells, you're not ready."

"This is a very,_very_ big step. Trust me. I am ready." I tried to reason.

I walked over to my dad; standing along side of the armchair I tried to meet his distant gaze. He was hesitant, the he gave in. Tears looked as if they were going to cascade down, crashing into his heart that now lay broken. His eyes pleaded with me, I couldn't look away. I wanted to apologize. I didn't want to be the source of so much pain─ disappointment. I couldn't, I have chosen the path of which I want to spend eternity, and I _wouldn't_ give that up.  
"Okay." The agony still lurked behind his eyes. "You have my blessing." He replied after a silence that seemed to last decades.

I leaned down and placed my arm around him. I paused for a moment my cheek next to his, I inhaled deeply. My lungs cried out in pain. Had I been holding my breath this whole time? Wow! Breathing was easier now.

"Thank you." I replied in a whisper.

"Edward," He paused as he waited for Edward to respond.

"Yes?"

"You'll take of her? Take care of my girl?" It sounded more like a demand than a question. His voice was low, almost a whisper, but still stern.

"Of course, I would rather spend eternity in hell, than allow harm to come to Bella." His face was smooth and hard. My stone sculpture, my own personal masterpiece.

Charlie nodded in approval of Edward's reply.

I rose to my feet with a lighter feeling. It truly felt as if a load had been lifted off my shoulders. Telling your overprotective father who secretly despises your boyfriend that well, your getting married.

"Dad, I'm sorry but, I have to go see Alice. I'll be back to make dinner by…"

Charlie nodded in disagreement. "No, Bells, I think… well, I'm not going to be home tonight. I'm going out, I might be out late so please don't go through the trouble."

I nodded my eyes filled with shock. I headed towards the door, Edward by my side. Edward was oblivious to the tear I saw rolling down his cheek as he turned away abruptly.

**Fin!**

Okay, so I lied not fin. But I mean should I leave this as a short story?? Shall I continue? I need feedback here people!! **GOSSH!** I need review, opinion, and criticism! Anything! I'm going out of my mind.

Well excuse me as I pull out my while I wait.

"**EDWARD!** Back In The **ROOM!**... yea that's right take off your shirt…_ hehehe_"

[**MUAHAHAHA**… Sorry I'm not a perv.

**STILL READING? REVIEW! **Kk. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer.

-Crowd Gasps-

I did not write any of the Tew Mec Books.

Twilight, New Moon, & Eclipse

I am however planning on using my band of Edward Stealing Monkeys to capture Alice.

-Bwahaha-

Scene

Misery was all that lingered in his eyes. I tried to resurface and push away my thoughts, I couldn't they kept tugging on my attention. I knew that I was worrying Edward. Still Charlie's face twisted in agony flashed vigorously through my mind.

"Bella?" His voice soft, still there was no denying the concern. I shook my head─ in an attempt to get rid of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I spoke in a whisper, afraid that the guilt that I felt would cause me to break down into tears.

Edward took one hand, in it he lifted my chin to meet his gaze. With a soft sigh he began to speak.

"You just caught him off guard, Bella. Please don't be hard on yourself."

"But, I hurt him. I could see it…" I muttered. Edward rose his free hand in protest of what I said.

"Silly Bella, he is only human─ and a father at that. It's only natural he would respond this way. Did you expect him to take my hand and dance around in joy?" He said teasingly.

He pulled me closer and hugged me. I inhaled his sweet scent and allowed my worries to wash away. When I'm with Edward all previous worries come to a halt. He kissed my hair before helping me out the car.

oooooooooooooooooo

EPOV

My Bella, she has had a long day. _Hmmm_ how I love her scent. She looks so peaceful while she rests here. One could only assume something stone-like would bother a person as they sleep. My body is hard, and icy─ and in that she takes comfort.

Bella, you never cease to amaze me.

"Edward… Edward…" This is by far my favorite aspect of her sleeping. Even in unconsciousness she finds a way to bring me joy.

" Yes, my love." I begin to whisper in her ear. "What is it?"

"Charlie…."She mumbles.

_Charlie. _What time is it? How I know no time when I'm with her.

"Bella. We have to go it is late." I think she enjoys it when I wake her up with kisses─ I enjoy it too.

Her innocent chocolate brown eyes open as she stretches.

"Lets go." With that she is off the bed. I pick her off her feet, with her cradle in my chest. I make my way downstairs and I into the trees.

It would be easier to place her on my back, but the warmth she brings me when I hold her this way. She doesn't seem to mind either. Bella, how did I get so lucky?

**-Hola!-** OK. So nothing exciting so far... Have patience with me please. I would of made this chapter longer but got excited and jumped ahead so the next chapter I believe will be about the wedding.Probably from Alice's point of view. I also got started on my second fanfic.-Wink- Check that out 2.… _hmmm…_ where did those monkeys get to?

Well, anyways. Review me or you too shall perish.

**NOTE::** I would like to know places to improve and places I'm doing well in. So** REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

(This Was What Was Originally Supposed To Be The 3rd Chapter)

Again My apologies.

**I am NOT Stephenie Meyer & will never be. So. Enjoy.**

APOV (Because I Love Her)

I sat motionless lost in thought. I needed to see the outcome of the day, but it wouldn't come. _Ugh! _I want this to be perfect for Bella. You only get married once. I chuckled at the thought, but this would be Bella's last chance with her family. Charlie… Renee… _Oh! _How that woman has a set of lungs on her. I know now where Bella's temper comes from.

Okay. Back to the wedding.

_Fairly cloudy. _Perfect! _No rain though. _Yes! _Normal sized crowd… Charlie… Renee… Oh! Bella…_ She looks BEAUTIFUL. Thank you self. _Charlie and Bella walking down the aisle…Ugh!_ That's where it becomes a blur. Why can't I see the rest? I didn't invite any werewolves… I don't think Bella did either.

_Bella._ I need to get her out of bed. Now, where are the keys? _Ah hah._ Bella is going to look so beautiful. How exciting. I already think of her as one of us. Now it will be official in every sense of the word. YAY! _Hmmm._ Charlie is up. I guess I'll just knock then.

"Good morning Alice." Charlie said with a big grin.

"Good morning Charlie!" I said peeking over his shoulder. "Is Bella awake yet?"

"No, I don't believe she is."

_Hmmm._ "Do you mind?"

"Oh! No of course not." He said the wide smile still on his face. "You know, Alice I was just going to make breakfast. Would you like some?"

"No thank you. I already ate. Appreciate it though" At least I wasn't lying. I was full… and I hardly consider what he eats… _food._ "See you later." I quickly made my way upstairs, I little too fast though. I was in Bella's room before he could turn around to respond. _Oops._ Oh well, he won't care.

_Hmmm. _Edward is already gone. Good._ He must have known that I was coming._

"Bella, wake up" I know she can't possibly be this hard of a sleeper. If I nudge her harder she would fly through the wall. "Bella! If you don't open your eyes this instant! I swear…"

"I'm up Alice, no need to threaten me."

"Bella, did you invite any… werewolves?"

"No. Why?" If she didn't invite any maybe Edward? But, I don't see why he would do such a thing.

"Ok, you go have your human moment I'll be here when you're done." I started to shove her towards the door. I needed a moment to talk to Edward.

"But, Alice…" _Stop being difficult Bella._

"Bella! Go!" Even I could hear the sting in my voice.

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Edward. He didn't pick up. _Hunting._

"EDWARD! Did you invite a very certain werewolf? Well, I guess you got your wish because I can't see how the wedding will turn out. That can only mean one thing Edward. You know you fiancée will not appreciate the pressure your going to inflict on her. How could you Edward? No, I didn't tell Bella. But you're in trouble when you get home. I can't believe you." This phone call only took me approximately 3.2 seconds. I couldn't help but laugh. I always found it funny how quickly we did everything.

Bella is going to be in there for another… 4 minutes. So, maybe I should go and speak with Renee. I can see that this is extremely hard for her. If only she new… Oh well.

Where is she? Oh! I might as well sit next to her. I don't think that she is _actually _paying attention to the weather.

"Hello Renee." I said in my most cheerful voice.

"Good morning Alice… Nice to see you again." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You know, She'll be fine." I know she wasn't going to act like she had no idea of whom I was speaking about. "Bella, they'll be fine. My brother… Edward will take care of her. Bella will be happy."

My words don't seem to encourage her much. Oh she's sighing. They didn't help much.

"Alice, I know they love each other. There is no doubt in my mind about that. But when you marry someone… you have to have first overcome obstacles. To know that your love is strong enough." She is smiling again. "That's all."

"I understand… really I do" If only she knew the obstacles they overcame, the obstacle that stand very near in their future. "I have to go help her get ready. I will see you later."

Time to get Bella ready. Slow. Slow. I usually didn't mind doing things at human pace, but today it wasn't a different story.

"Bella! Get down here and eat. We have to go." I said. I was prepared to drag her down here and force food into her so we could hurry up and go.

"I'm here Alice!" I didn't even hear come down. Oh well. "Give me 2 minutes and then we can go. Where's Charlie?"

"He'll be back later. He needed some… air." Renee spoke up quickly, snapped out of her daze. "I have to go pick up Phil. Could luck honey." Renee quickly kissed Bella, and then left.

Now, I'm stuck watching Bella gulp down her poor excuse for a meal. She is speeding isn't she? Maybe, she is just as excited as me? No of course not. That's impossible… _Oops._ _Stop laughing. _

"Done! Alice, come on." Wow! That was fast.

"Oh my! Are you excited?" That's the only explanation for this sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"I've waited so long for this. I'm ready to start my new life." She's smiling. She's serious. I'm so happy.

"Oh Bella!" I couldn't hold back I had to hug her. "Okay. Lets go."

I was beaming the whole minute and a half drive. She didn't even complain about me going over the speed limit. She was truly happy! I just hope that the stupid… _dog _doesn't ruin anything.

oooooooooooo

"BELLA!!!! You look…" Esme hugged Bella so tight. If she could cry then tears would come plummeting down her cheeks. Bella looked beautiful.

The dress hugged her in all the right places. Edward's face… _Ugh!_ I can't see that part, but he'll be awe of his new wife. I just hope that it turns out well. _Stupid mutts!_

**-NOTE::-** I am truly sorry about that. Everything is in order again. I'm so sorry.

So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**WANTED: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

_**R&R**_

If not I will steal your peanut butter.

MAUHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I did not write Twew Mec

(Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse)

I did however use my band of Edward Stealing Monkeys to capture Jacob Black fresh from the mind of Stephenie Meyer.

-Draw Back the Curtains-

My feet continued to push forward, widening the distance between me and misery─ forks.

Famine and fatigue are beginning to drain my body. _How much longer can I go without food?_ As much pain it would cause me I can't suppress the _need _to return. A part of me wants to return, in hopes that everything would be back to the way it was before

_he_ returned. The larger part of me longs to return to see her.

This part of me needs to see her happy. Even the knowledge of the pain this will inflict is no match for the─ comfort I'll get in exchange. I _need_ to know that she doesn't regret her decision.

_If_ she is content with her new life… with that… _leech._ I gritted my teeth at the thought of such a thing. I'll just accept that, and endure the suffering.

As I confirmed my actions, my feet glided in the direction of which I came. I wasn't aware of the date. I had been lost in my thoughts, and my attempted escape that time held no value. I began to replay the days that have passed but still came up short on the subject.

How I miss Emily's cooking. I've deprived myself of a good meal for… I decided it was best not decipher the exact amount of time.

I had a sudden burst of energy. Ironic as it may seem, I couldn't get back to forks fast enough. I was soaring as fast as I could go, the blur of trees did not ease my anxiety. This _need_ was growing stronger, with every second it took to reach my destination. Now I can't help but wonder what effects it might cause. Pain has shown me no mercy before. I doubt it will be sincere now. I winced at the thought of what torment seeing her happy could─ would bring.

There was no doubt that it would hurt me, to see her content with her decision. What if I couldn't control myself? She could be at risk. _NO! _I could control myself. I wouldn't ruin her day. I _could _control myself.

I continued to race the sun home. I tried to not focus on my hunger for more than a few seconds, afraid that it would cause my body to give out. The suns' rise seemed to be in fast motion. Time was on my side.

_Time vs. Pain._ Could time heal the part of me that could never be whole again? Could time lessen the ache that dwelled in my heart? The ache─ that I have since became so attuned to. Pain is my worst enemy; it's not on to fight fair. Even though time is a miraculous thing, with it you must have patience. Maybe, time could heal the injuries that love inflicted.

I thought no more of the internal war. I turned my focus on the songs that nature sung.

It wasn't more than 5 hours into running that sleep was beginning to creep up on me. _Oh_ how nice it would be to rest, just for a moment. If I do rest then that means hunger isn't too far away. My legs pushed harder.

I continued to run until my thoughts weren't that of my own. _Are you coming home?_ These thought were calm and collective, no need ask whom. My thoughts weren't so calm, irrational maybe. My answer and the reasoning behind it rushed to the surface. Not allowing me time to block them._Oh, Jacob the wedding is today. Charlie will be down soon to pick up Billy._ I didn't care. I _need _to know that she doesn't have second thoughts. _I'll meet you up and bring you some clothes, _the calm voice said fading as he phased.

I was alone again but not for long. My body was weak but my will was strong. I won't stop.

Sam and I met up, and I was grateful for the clothes. I walked along his side, but I didn't are meet his eyes. I didn't need a lecture on what the outcome of my actions would cause. This is something that I had to do─ for me.

Sam didn't ask any questions and didn't push for any answers. Once again, I was grateful. When we got to my house Sam waited on my couch as I went up to my room. I was still debating on attire. Should I wear something for a wedding? Should I stay in the background? _Ugh!_ Why didn't think this through before hand?

I decided to go with a casual outfit. I wasn't going to sit _in_ the wedding. I was going to stand in the background, and hopefully the _bloodsuckers_wouldn't notice. I changed my clothes and made my way downstairs. Why didn't it surprise me that Quil and Embry would be awaiting me downstairs?

"Hey, Jake." Quil was to first to greet me.

"Hey, man." Embry said with a huge grin.

I tried to fight off the grin that was seeping on my face, but it was contagious.

"Hey, guys" I said with a smile while I studied their clothes. They both were dressed in evening attire─ I think that's what it's called. The must of seen my smile dim.

"Look man, we were on our way to the wedding, we didn't know you'd be back. If you'd like we won't even go" Quil quickly blurted out, in response to my facial expression.

"No, I'm on my way there too. I'm just going to stay in the background though." I didn't even turn to meet Sam's eyes that were on my neck. He kept all of his comments to himself as we made our way to forks. That's something I've always like about Sam his respect for personal space. Not like these two.

"So, what made you guys want to go?" I asked truly curious.

"Well, we like… er… Bella. And we wanted to see, she was kinda our friend too Jacob." Embry spoke up. _Hmmm._ I guess she was their friend also. Funny I always thought of her as _my _Bella.

"Ok, fair enough."

"Can I ask you something Jake?" Quil paused, so I gave him a nod in approval. "Well, why did you come back? Why now?"

I didn't speak and answer, in hopes that Quil would let the question subside. As we drew near the scent of _them_ grew stronger. I stopped within the shadows and allowed my brothers to go forward.

**-NOTE- **Okay so I know. I suck writing from Jacob's view point. My apologies. I probally didn't do Alice much justice either. Sorry. I would of made the chapter longerbut writers block and my brother are 2 very vile things.

My apologies. And Now you read so please review. I want criticism. **TELL ME WHERE TO IMPROVE! **And tell me your **likes** and **dislikes**.

**IMPORTANT NOTE::** Check out the poll on my page. I'm considering a story name change. 


	5. Chapter 5

**DICLAIMER::** I did not write any of the Twew Mec Books. (Twilight Series) I am not Stephenie Meyer, I can only dream.

-sigh-

**NOTE::** I was having serious writers block. & Music helped me over come it.

-Thanks Linkin Park & Blue October-

P

BPOV (Because it's her wedding.)

I peaked from around back. Everything was as if I had opened a book. Each table covered in a snow white cloth that could have been painted on. On each sheet of snow lay a small assortment of blue and white carnations. Everyone was already seated, and marveling at the scene that was my wedding.

This field held many memories; James and also the wolves. Both times it wasn't under the best circumstances. Those memories are behind me now. I'll never see Jacob again, also James and… Victoria are dead. The only memory to live on now will be this, my fairytale wedding. I couldn't help but marvel at the scene that was _my _wedding. I also couldn't help but giggle. Wedding, matrimony and fiancée were words that I shuddered at the thought of, and now I'm honestly excited.

"Bella…" I knew that voice anywhere… I turned around to find Jacob Black staring at me.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I wasn't aware of the expression on my face. I was feeling various emotions and was having trouble deciding on which one to display. I decided on confusion.

"Quil and Embry wanted to come." He said motioning to where the rest of my guest sat. I peered around again to find that they were indeed here. "And I wanted to wish you good luck." He was smiling─ a wide smile. It reminded me of simpler times.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper, my voice couldn't be much louder. I was already using all my strength to hold back tears. I tried to think of the consequences of crying. _Alice will kill me if I ruin my make up. Let alone this dress. _

I wanted to reach out and hug him. I wanted to bury myself in his chest and cry until exhaustion overcame me. Even if that was possible, I knew I would still walk down the aisle. I loved Jacob, but him I could live without. If I had to be without Edward again, I'm not sure that I could overcome what had tempted me not so long ago. I never thought I was the one for suicide, but that previous experience changed that, and many other aspects of me.

I stood silent staring at the ground for a few more seconds before Jacob broke the silence. "You're welcome." He said. I looked up and he was still smiling. I couldn't detect any emotion in his eyes. I stared intently, and still found nothing. He grabbed me with one arm and drew me into his chest. I stood there for a moment and let his smell overwhelm me. I pulled away quickly. After all this is my wedding night and I don't want to 'smell' to Edward. I redirected my gaze to the grass.

"Now, Charlie should be back here any minute. You come back and see us, okay Bells." It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer. It was just a statement that told me he wasn't upset over my decision.

I was relieved, though, I continued to stare at the ground vigorously, fighting internally. I will not cry, not here, not now. When I finally got enough courage to look up, I was alone. I was beginning to lose the silent war. I struggled now harder than before to hold back all emotions. I tried to think of the consequences again. _Alice. Death. Alice. _It seemed to work, somewhat.

Alice then reared the corner with Charlie. Her nose was wrinkled. I knew she had smelled Jacob. _Thank You!_ I thought well aware that she couldn't read my mind. I just hoped she could read it in my eyes. She nodded, and smiled. Charlie was wearing a big grin. Though, he was smiling I could still sense his anxiety.

"Ready Bells?" He said extending one arm. I took a deep breath before I let out a reply.

"I couldn't be more ready" I replied. It was the truth. I was ready to become a Cullen. I was ready to embark on the path that I had chosen.

The music began to play as if on cue. I couldn't help be smile. Alice fixed my veil, and kissed my cheek before heading out. Behind her Rosalie and Angela followed.

I watched as they swayed peacefully down the aisle. It was slightly ironic, Angela was pretty, but next to them she looked─ out of place.

When they came to a stop my heart began to beat furiously. I began humming to myself in an attempt to soothe it. To my dismay, it was a failed attempt.

Charlie gave me a nudge, I took another deep breath.

"After you." He said as he motioned with his feet.

I beamed up at Charlie. "It would be my pleasure." I added teasingly. We walked slowly, and for that I was grateful. I was extremely cautious of not tripping. I watched my feet through the veil as I felt the eyes of my guest on me. After I was sure that I would not fall I looked up to see Edward.

He stood next to the priest in a classic black tuxedo. We closed the distance between me and my angel in three short steps.

My dad lifted my veil, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, kiddo." He said, smile fading.

"I love you too." I replied.

I turned to take my place next to my fiancée. I glanced up at him. His smile only complimented his butterscotch eyes.

"Do you, Isabella Swan take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, till death, do you part?" I struggled for coherency. His gaze scrambled my thoughts.

"I do." I said breathlessly.

"And, do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be _your_ lawfully wedded wife, though sickness and health, till death, do you part?"

"I do."

"And with that, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward gazed at me longingly. He cupped my chin in his hand. All I could feel was his icy lips touching mines. They were so gentle, but forceful at the same time, if that's possible. There was a passion that was not there in any kiss before. There was an excitement in the way his lips moved with mine.

He pulled away and grabbed my hand. I allowed myself to slow my breathing. With his free hand he lightly traced my cheek bone.

"Mrs. Cullen" He whispered.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." I replied. Joy danced in his eyes as he processed my reply.

Hand in hand I made my way down the aisle as Mrs. Cullen.

"You're a good man Edward." Charlie said extending his hand. "Take care of her"

"Of course sir." Edward said, in a tone that could only be acquired in the 1900's era.

I looked around and saw Renee coming towards me weeping, with Phil at her side. "Oh, Bella!" She exclaimed before hugging me. "You're not my little girl anymore." She said as she traced cheek. "I love you." She said before hugging me and letting me go.

"I love you too, Mom." I then gave her a kiss and turned at the sound of Angela.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you. Promise you'll e-mail me or something?" She said, her voice truly sincere.

"I promise Angela." We hugged for a brief moment, and then she went to Ben's side.

"Okay, the newlyweds have to get to the limo." Alice said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Mom, Dad I'll call once I get there." I gave one last hug to my parents and made my way to the limo. One I got there I kept my composure. The limo took us to my house where we put my belongings in Edward's car. I went to the bathroom to change, not to my surprise when I came out Edward was changed too.

The limo was just another touch to the 'honeymoon' we were going on. I told Charlie and Renee that we were going on a cruise in the tropics for 6 days, and then we'd be flying straight to Alaska.

This gave me enough time to recover, and I didn't have to return to forks. Actually the idea can from Emmett. It wasn't bad.

When we arrived to their─_ our_ house it was empty. Edward swiftly lifted me off my feet and carried me inside the house.

"Welcome home Mrs. Cullen" His velvety voice whispered in my ear. I let out a small smile. With me still in his arms he took flight up the stairs, and to his room.

We stopped in the doorway. He leaned down to kiss me. His icy lips found mine. My breathing became uneven, as he pulled me closer to him. I stood pinned between his body and the door frame. He picked me up once again─ without breaking away from the kiss. Gently he placed me on the bed. His kiss, not so gentle.

I wrapped my arms around his neck straining myself as close to his as humanly possible. My hands moved down his neck to his collar. I found myself working my way down his shirt. His frosty lips moved down onto my neck as he began undressing me.

His free hand began tracing my waist, moving down my pelvis. He moved his hand around my lower back, and pushed me against him. Edward's artic lips found mine again. I released my grip from his neck and moved it to his torso; I pressed him closer to me before allowing my demand to be met.

**-NOTE::- **I tried to keep it tasteful. I didn't want to go overboard with the 'sex' scene. But I wanted to idea to be clear. So what did you think about it? What did you guys think about the Chapter overall? What about Jacob?

**REVIEW! **I only say this because I _want_ to know where to improve. So **REVIEW!** Or Your Peanut Butter Will Suffer!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:: **I am planning on a 2 more chapters. I am not making any guarantees. I will most likely be making sequels. But, I'm not sure If I want this to continue as a big story. _**VOICE YOUR OPINIONS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:: I am so sorry for the delay, I had a death in the family and It really took a toll on me. So I have decided to continue and make this a semi big story. So here is your long overdue chapter. Please don't shoot!

-I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. That would be the great Stephenie Meyer.-

(JPOV)

I stepped quickly into the trees, and watched as the fortune telling Cullen and Charlie rounded the corner. Her nose was wrinkled, as well as mine. I was my scent was as strong as hers was to me. She glared in my direction briefly. I took a step back further into the woods, to show I was not here to cause trouble. She simply smiled and nodded and looked towards Bella.

I wasn't sure how long, well even if I was able to stand here. Could I make it to the _I do's_? Charlie looks nervous, it isn't even his wedding. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. Bella looked happy. Good. At least she has no regrets.

I can't help but wonder if I will imprint. If there is that kind of love out there for me. I feel so strong about her. So _right._ Will there ever be something like this, but _better_. I can only hope.

I watched as Bella began to walk down the aisle. It was painful; my heart ached. Still I was dumbfounded and couldn't turn away. I wanted to, there was that _need_ again. This need was beginning to cause me more pain than imaginable.

It kept my eyes steady. My heart momentarily went numb from all the pain. As she drew closer, my body began to shake. I had learned better control of this, but at this moment I had no control of my body. My eyes, other half, and mind seemed to control themselves.

The music came to be only known in the background. The man began to recite the traditional. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go.

My body took total control of my needs. Before I had even realized what was going on I was on my way back home. Bella… and Edward kept replaying in my mind. I would give anything to be him. Not to be a _bloodsucker_, but to have her. I loved her more than I thought was possible. If imprinting did not exist I would not know of a stronger love, and yet it wasn't enough. She didn't love me back─ she loved me but Edward was her drug. I was merely her sun. I could be gone on a cloudy day and she could survive. This did not hold true for that _leech._

I knew already the effects of that. I was happy that she found love, and that she was happy, but I was angry that it wasn't me.

I continued to run until I got to my house. Billy lay awaiting me on the front porch. I put on my shorts, and ran passed him to my room. I didn't need to hear that. All I wanted was to be alone. I lay on my bed and surrendered to pain.

A/N:: Apologies for the shortness, but that's why the next chapt is almost done. I'm sorry but school has started and I'm trying to keep up with both stories. So please please please review. **Reviews faster posting.**

-Crowd Cheers-

Now Review this.

Thannx!!


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Bella had fallen asleep, so I decided it was best that my family didn't walk in on her naked. I quickly put on her underwear, struggled a little with her bra. Finally, sliding on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I lay down next to my sleeping beauty.

She had been sleep for a couple of hours, and my family was due back any minute now. I should wake her, they want to hurry and change her today. I need to make sure this is what she wants.

"Bella, wake up please." I tried nudging her gently. She rolled over and under the sheets. I gave her a minute to come up.

"Hey" She said with _my_ beautiful smile.

"Can we talk?" I tried to keep my face blank, no need to make her worry so soon to waking up.

"About?" She said now serious. I couldn't suppress my chuckle; I loved it when she got serious.

"You see Bella, my family wants to change you soon" She smiled widely. I turned away from her─ and she calls my gaze dazzling. "Tonight is more accurate." I heard her heartbeat accelerate. I couldn't tell if the smile was genuine or if she wasn't trying to hurt my feelings. "You don't have to do it Bella. You can wait, there's no…"

"Edward, if your family thinks it is best for me to get 'changed' today then today it will be. I have no second thoughts. Life without you would no longer be life." My chin now rests in her hands as she tilts it toward her. She stretched her neck up and gave me a kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I didn't even attempt to hide the smile that shot across my face with her answer. My wife, she would be giving up so much. A sacrifice so huge for me: a monster. I did not deserve her, but I would be damned if I let her go.

"They are here. Shall we go join them?" I picked her up before she could answer and ran down the stairs. We met my family at the door. Alice was the first one through the door. She probably saw that we would be waiting. Before I could greet them, she ran and hugged Bella.

"She has to breathe!" I scolded her.

She released her grip some. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy. You looked so wonderful. I love you, you're my sister." Alice spoke so quickly that I wasn't sure if Bella caught it all.

"I love you too." Bella said after Alice released her. She strode back to me without tripping over her feet.

Esme then rushed over to Bella and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you two." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"Thank you." Bella replied.

Esme then swiftly backed away in pure instinct, as Emmett swept Bella off her feet. He pulled her in to one of his bear hugs. A low growl formed in my throat. Did no one seem to realize how fragile she still was? She was only human. Maybe, it would be best for everyone if I just changed her. I could do it right?

_Edward. _ I turned to Carlisle as he silently spoke my name. _Are the two of you ready?_ I gave the slightest of nods.

"Bella, can we talk please." She nodded. "In my office if you don't mind." She smiled and followed him up the stairs.

_Edward, don't listen. Please, allow us some privacy. _I can do that. I went and took my seat next to Emmett. I began to watch television as I waited.

**NOTE-** Next chapter is the conversation b/t Carlisle and Bella. I hope you enjoyed this one. I will be updating more on the weekends. **REVIEW REVIEW PLZ.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Edited.**_ _Still short but I just wanted to add a little bit more to the conversation. _

As I followed Carlisle up the stairs, I couldn't help but feel fear. Not fear because I was in a house full of vampires, but fear of who I was to become. A vampire none the less, but who was I going to be? Would I still love books? Would I still love… Edward?

I couldn't allow myself to think of that. That must never come. I wouldn't allow it.

"Bella, you can sit if you please." Carlisle said monotonously, waking me slowly from my thoughts. I sat down quietly trying to imitate his movements. I didn't succeed.

"Bella, I know that this might be somewhat frightening for you, but we are all here for you. There is no rush, I'm sure Edward has made that very clear. I just wanted to know if you were sure about this, I thought it would be best if we were alone, without any… pressure if you will." As he spoke, I listened intently letting his words soak. He was wrong about one thing. There was a rush, no matter what Edward said. If I waited for two years, he would push for 10. Knowing Edward, he would wait till I was 60!

"Carlisle, I thank you for your concern, but I really want to go through this. I'm just having pre-vampire jitters." I laughed softly at the absurdity of my words.

"As, I knew you would." He quickly rose and motioned me to the door. I remained motionless.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, "Was there something else on your mind?" he asked, trying to find a reason for my actions. The only problem be, I didn't know why I didn't, couldn't move.

"Yes," I began quietly, "Will I… Are you going to change me today?" For some reason this made me a little nervous. I trusted Edward, but still this would mean I'd be giving up on the life I had. All that was before him. Before him? Before Edward I was miserable just passing by in life never doing anything remarkable never being truly happy. There was no before him.

Carlisle sighed, but never returned to his seat. "Yes. We will. You might need more time to heal, and also we don't want you to break your promise to Renee and Charlie." He appraised me for a quick moment before continuing. "Unless, you want to wait. As I said before…"

I raised my hand to cut him off. "I'm sorry to cut you off Carlisle, but I understand and I want to continue. Also, we do have the Vulturi do we not?" I replied.

"Yes. Of course, but that is a matter I'm not worried about at the moment. You see Bella, you are family. The last thing I... we would want to do would be rush into eternity without you being certain." He explained. Eternity? Life would loose its meaning if I was to be separated from Edward. "Well," he said clapping his hands signaling the closing of this conversation, "I think I shall return you now. I'll allow you to go get ready."

I smiled and thanked him politely for our brief discussion. It certainly gave me a lot to think about, but I already had answers to these questions. When I arrived at the top of the stairs, I was greeted by an extremely bouncy Alice and a slightly annoyed Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE-** Sorry for the delay. I hope this makes up for it. Please review. This is not the last chapter.

(BPOV)

"BELLA!!!!!!" Alice squealed. "You're going to… Well… AWWW!!!" She didn't finish her sentence, leaving me more confused. It didn't matter, I couldn't be happier. Even a horrid shopping trip or makeover couldn't take away the excitement. I could finally be with Edward.

"Alice, care to explain?" Edward said annoyance apparent in his voice.

"No Edward. You'll just have to wait like the rest of them." She replied in her innocent voice. Edward just continued to glare.

"Okay, you two. Is everything ready to go?" Carlisle suddenly appeared behind me. I shuddered, though; I really should be used to it by now. Carlisle looked at me apologetically, and I smiled in response.

"Yes, everything is packed, and Esme is should be back in," Alice broke off. She closed her eyes and we remained quiet while we waited. "In one minute and thirty-eight seconds."

"Very well. No sense in wasting time. To the car everyone." They both nodded and Alice left suitcase in hand. I met Edward at the bottom, only tripping once, but never falling. He looked somewhat sadden by the fact.

"They'll be others." I whispered, but his eyes sank more. That's right. Hopefully when I'm _changed_ that will be the end of my clumsy nature. We walked the rest of the way in silence. It remained that way for part of the drive. The silence was slowly driving me insane.

"So, what did Esme have to do?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"She had to 'kill' us, if you will." He spoke, but the tension was still there.

I decided to ignore it and stare at the scenery blur. My thoughts wondered, every once in a while they lingered on Charlie and my previous life, but the pain was too much, so I thought of happier times. I became severely lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about? You know how much I loathe your secluded thoughts." Edward spoke in a lighter mood than before.

I spoke with the anger that filled me before. "You loathe my thoughts? But you can stay completely lost in your thoughts, and not even speak to me? And yet you hate my keeping to myself?" I stopped abruptly after that sentence. My words where harsher then attended, but I couldn't take it back. It was how I felt.

I was baffled at the pain and… realization that I saw in his eyes. As if aware of my thoughts he quickly avoided my eyes. Yet again I wanted to apologize for what I said. I didn't want to be the cause of the pain he felt. My eyes became misty, and I turned to face the scenery. It was more of a blur than it was before. I tried to fight them back, but once the first tear had fell so came the wrath of them all. I shoved my face into my hands.

I heard Edward sigh, and try to pry my hands from my face. I met his gaze and the tears ceased. He lifted his hand to wipe the remaining tears. I smiled and blushed at his touch.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You're right. I was just upset. I should have never taken it out on you." He paused and held my hand, before looking back at the road. I sensed that he wasn't quite done and waited for him to continue. "I just thought about all the things that I would miss. It was a selfish thought I know, and my brutality made you cry. I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean it."

"But don't you want to be with me forever?" I asked as the tears began to resurface.

He smiled. "Silly girl. Of course, I do. Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? You, Bella, are the reason for my existence. The reason I bother to continue… _living_. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are my everything in every sense of the word."

I didn't have a reply that could top that so I just smiled in return. I soon there after fell asleep. Crying takes its toll on a person.

My dream was one to remember. Edward and I were driving. He was going well over 120 mph, but it didn't seem to bother me. I was smiling and holding his hand. Though, I couldn't see myself smiling, I knew I was. We drove till we reached some woods. These woods were different, new. I followed him and trees became green blur. So, I inferred that I was a vampire. He stopped so abruptly that I collided with him. The impact sent us flying in different directions. He laughed before coming to help me up. His voice sang to me even in my dreams. Hand and hand we walked to where he had stopped. I glanced around. We were standing above a pond. The sun was shining on us, and Edward sparkled in its beauty. The pond was surrounded with flowers and vines of every sort. Everything seemed to glow in the sun's presence. I was in awe. Then all too soon I was woken from my dream by my car door opening.

I looked up into Edward's eyes, and the glistened. He seemed to dance all the way to the large house. I didn't attempt to look at my surrounding all my focus was on Edward. His movements made me wonder why he was so excited.

He opened the door, and took my hand. I was expecting Tanya's clan, but it was just the Cullen family. I shrugged and continued to smile. I enjoyed familiar. I looked at each one of my family members. They all held some type of excitement in their eyes. Even… Rosalie?

Carlisle was the first to speak "Bella, are you ready? I do think it's best if we do this as soon as possible." Fear struck me. This was it. These were my last human moments. Calm suddenly took over and I knew it was Jasper. I smiled and he nodded in response.

"Yes, I am." I cleared my throat, a little too loud. "And where are we going to do this?"

"In the bedroom of course, we will allow you some privacy."

I followed Carlisle and Edward upstairs. The house was nicer than the one in forks. I never thought that to be possible. It was larger too. I didn't get much of a tour, and I just wanted to get this over with. I was eager to begin with my new life. Carlisle stopped at a room at the most secluded section of the house. I walked inside.

"This will be our room. It's not decorated much, but I thought we would like to do that together." Edward whispered to me.

"Now Bella, Edward will be the one changing you. I will be here just as reinforcement." Carlisle explained.

I just listened as he explained the pain that I would possibly feel. I lay down as he injected the morphine. Edward began to whisper soothing words to me. I just closed my eyes.

The morphine made me drowsy, but I wanted to remember this moment. I wanted to remember the moment in which Edward's venom seeped into my body. This would be the moment that I, would be in a way that meant more to me than marriage _his._

**NOTE-** So okay. I am guessing 2 more chapters. One finale chapter and an epilogue. So tell me what you think about this. I want to know. I hope it was somewhat worth the wait. So, ummm I have to update my other story, but I do hope that I will have another chapter up before the week is over. So. Thanks for you patience. Please review. They make me smile and type faster. So please please please review. Feel free to ask questions and I'll do my best to answer them.


	10. Chapter 10

_I edited this chapter made is longer and changed it to my liking. And its my story so I can do so... Hehehe._

Slowly the fire started to course through my body. Starting at my limbs and reaching for my heart. Then with no warning my body was engulfed with flames. Or so it felt. I clenched my fist and toes trying to conceal my pain. Edward was near. That much I was sure of. I tried to focus on all the exchange. Eternity with my soul mate for a few days of pain. This was surely worth it. Although, I tried to stray my thoughts, away from the pain I couldn't, not for long. The fire roared inside me. Taking no mercy upon my body. Attacking every organ and cell. I felt the pain building up inside me. I tried to hold back, but it was much too difficult.

My screams rang through the room, as the fire did within me. The morphine was useless. So much for that theory. Still I felt another dose being injected. It was no match for the burning. Where Edward's hand lay entwined with mine be the only place where the fire didn't give me great pain. Instead it was content with only licking me under his icy touch. I grew weak as I used most of my energy to fight the screams bottling in my throat.

The fire soon found its way to my heart. This is when the flames tortured me the most. My breathing ragged I tried to sleep. This would be my last time to do so. Even in my sleep the fire sang its song of victory.

Hours, or what I can imagine were such passed and the flames ventured forward. Occasionally a scream would escape me and I would immediately feel guilty. Slowly but surely I began to grow slightly aware of my surroundings. I could frequently hear slight murmurs in the background, though, I couldn't pick them apart. I tossed around violently trying to rid my body of this fire. I burning pulsed in every part of my body as if constantly reminding me.

The heat finally reached my heart and I let out a gasp as it shot a new reign of fire through me. I cried out in pain until it slowly retreated. I had won. I dared not to unclench my fist in case the fire return. My breathing slowed returning to normal. A faint sound came from my background. Confusing me for the slightest second. Until, suddenly I recognized the tune. It was none other than my lullaby.

I was exhausted and wondered if this was part of the change also. My eyelids were heavy something I was sure I left behind as a human. I tried to climb towards my song, but my exhaustion kept pulling me under. Finally I opened my eyes and saw my angel.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes, Bella. It's over." Just hearing his voice awoke me. Washed away all inklings of pain. Cooled my body, and made my heart jump. I let out a small smile before I was dragged into unconsciousness.

When I awoke I followed Edward upstairs to the living room. Much to my surprise everone was sitting there waiting for... me. Esme beamed with pure delight while Carlisle held a composed face. They rose from the seat the greet me, but Alice beat them there. She was literally bouncing. She pulled me into a hug and Emmett soon joined the fun. If I'd still been human they may have crushed me to death. Small "You are beautiful", and "I'm so happy for you" with maybe slightly different version rang out between the crowd of people. Before I could thank them all Alice was rushing me upstairs. I found myself in front of a full body mirror. Only I wasn't me. It was a lady who held so much more beauty. All my best assets had been increased ten fold. My hair had a ridiculous amount of sheen. My skin looked almost powdered. My figure was that of a hourglass.

Alice then leaned over my should and whispered, "Just like my vision."

I couldn't help but beam in response. I looked over to my right to find Edward leaning against the door. I ran over to him wanting to sink into him. I had did. I had all that would make me completely his. I breathed in his scent. Commiting it to memory. It was so much stronger than I could have ever noticed as a human, but yet still as lovely.

I felt him breathe in my hair and it filled me with such joy. He was no longer cold but still every so comfortable. Most of all I loved how it seemed that I fit perfectly in his chest. We were one.


	11. Epilouge

**NOTE- **Okay, I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and the support. This is the last chapter. I tried to stretch it out as far as it would go. (READ END NOTE)

**EPILOUGE**

That was the last time I slept. Almost five years ago. We live in England now, it rains more often than Forks, but still beautiful nonetheless. I have a child now. A miracle baby in every sense of the word. Her name is Elizabeth Alice Marie Cullen. We call her Lizzy. She is four now. Lizzy is a joy to have. Edward and I haven't told her about what we are. We don't know if she'll continue to age, or if she'll stop once she is mature. Until that day we decided that she is going to live a_normal_ life.

Carlisle and Esme spoil Lizzy beyond belief. They're grandparents so I guess it's a duty that all grandparents take on. She follow them everywhere. With Esme's love and compassion, and Carlisle's patience and understanding, I don't think she could of gotten a better pair.

Rosalie became protective of her as soon as she laid eyes on her. The way she interacts with her makes me feel silly that I was worried that she wasn't going to like her. Auntie Rose is a baby person.

Emmett and Lizzy get along miraculously. It's like having two toddlers at the same time. (The other day they were trying paste together.) When Lizzy was just learning to walk you couldn't separate Emmett and her. Each time she stumbled he would howl with laughter and caught her before she hit the ground.

Jasper is very kind and gentle with Lizzy. He picks her up with care and they spend hours just reading together. She naturally calms in his presence.

Though, she gets spoiled by the rest of the family Alice certainly outdid them. The day we actually found out that I was somehow pregnant we found two trucks in the yard unloading baby items. I scolded Alice and had her return _most_ of the things. I told Alice that she can't buy her anything else unless it's a necessity or a holiday. She nows goes over-the-top on every official and unofficial holiday.

Edward is amazing. Lizzy may love her aunt's and uncle's, but there is no denying that she is daddy's little girl. She has her own lullaby, and will only sleep if she hears it. Just like me, I presume. When Edward received the news he was overjoyed. This time, he didn't even analyze the unlikelihood of the situation, and instead went out to read every parenting book known to man.

I never saw Jake again. I prefer it this way. I do hope that he found his imprint. That thought brings some closure. The wound never completely healed, and I don't expect it to. I acknowledged that the day I married Edward. Maybe one we will run into a Jacob Jr.

Charlie is planning his retirement next month. I've been checking in on him. For a while he was extremely depressed. I was worried that I made the wrong choice. Renee was more distraught than Charlie. Phil helped her through it, but Charlie had no one. That guilt still haunts me. I wish I could tell them about me, us, their grandchild, but it is for the best. They lived their lives, now I must live mine.

Right now Lizzy is playing with the world I brought to life for her─ the classical Tinker Bell, mermaids, and animals. We found my power one day while I was reading aloud with Lizzy, and a fairy started flying around the room. I was slightly disappointed when I found out what I could do. Then I got to see the worlds I could bring to life. Later tonight, when she is done with playing with them and listening to their tales, I'll put them back in their books, for their happy-ever-after endings. After all, I got mine.

**DOUBLE NOTE- **Are you guys happy with the ending?Do you guys want a sequel? I mean let me know. If I do make a sequel I was thinking about making it from Lizzy's point of view. So what do you guys think? If you want the sequel then let me know.

Thanks for the support.

-k00kiie1225


	12. SEQUEL UP NOW!

I have posted the Prologue to the sequel. So far I am going with the title:

Memoirs of Lizzy.

I posted it. Review and let me know If I should continue. Still on punishment. So I snuck on just for you!!!

I am using the format recommended by **Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen**which is it will be regular with some diary entries.

Thank you.

Now go check out the sequel


End file.
